


Gym Class

by SilverStorm0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Gen, Ranger School, gym class could be worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStorm0/pseuds/SilverStorm0
Summary: So this is just a little experiment for this particular style of battle in pokemon.As such, I felt like an actual gym class was appropriate.





	Gym Class

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little experiment for this particular style of battle in pokemon.
> 
> As such, I felt like an actual gym class was appropriate.

_Deploy. Direct. Recall._

Kate chanted the mantra in her mind as she clambered over the first wall of the obstacle course. On it's own, it was insultingly easy.

She jumped down to the other side, absorbing the impact with bent knees like they'd been taught.

_Deploy. Direct. Recall._

She started jogging down the straight. Halfway to the next obstacle, the teacher's whistle blew.

_Deploy._

Kate's arms came up and pointed straight at the pole out to the side of the course. Her left hand clamped on her forearm to stabilize it, and she deployed the Styler. All while still jogging.

_Direct._

The guide came to life, glowing a soft blue, and the tail streamed out. With a deft flick of the wrist, her Styler responded. It shot past the post a bit too close, but a smoother roll and it began circling at an oblong curve.

The hurtle came up startlingly fast, and Kate had to speed to a bit to make sure she could clear it.

A moment's lapse of attention, and her Styler's path wobbled dangerously before she corrected it. Drat, she'd forgotten to lock in the path. The whistle came again.

_Recall._

She pressed a button on the side of the base, and the Styler shot back towards her like a diving Taillow. She braced as suddenly all that energy had nowhere to go but her arm, and jerked upon impact.

Kate sprinted up the short stairs and flung herself at the first of several ropes suspended over a pit of foam blocks. With the last one cleared, she stopped over the finish line and turned to watch her classmates attempt the exercise.

If anything, at least Ranger School didn't have boring gym classes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really like to know if this style of battle is boring to read. Depending on how interesting it is, I either have to scrap this style and brainstorm some more or just spruce it up a bit. Anything helps.


End file.
